Iridescent
by LaurenEP18
Summary: It had been two years, and still Kurt had not gotten over the tragic event that had left him with abusive foster parents and no hopeful outlook on life. He'd come to accept his existence for what it was, until one day he met Blaine. Will he be the one to see though all of the lies and save Kurt? Skank/Badboy!Kurt, Klaine. Warnings: abuse/violence.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, bitch. Have you seen the new kid?" Quinn raised one thin eyebrow as she primped her fading pink hair.

Kurt rolled his eyes, taking a long drag from his cigarette and watched as the tendrils of smoke leaked from the tip of the stick in his hand, dissipating into the lightening sky, "No." He said simply, letting his head fall onto the back of the ratty sofa.

Quinn huffed and plopped down next to him, plucking the cigarette from his fingers and taking a few puffs, "Well, I'm pretty sure he plays for your team. Poor kid looked scared to death when I offered to suck him off out back to loosen him up."

Kurt snagged the cig back from her, finishing it off before stubbing it out in the patchy grass, "Maybe he's just got higher standards." Kurt drawled, sighing, "Sorry, Quinn." He apologized, glancing over at her.

She pursed her lips, crossing her arms over her chest, "What crawled up _your_ ass, _Hummel?_" She spat, clearly not accepting his apology.

"Nothing." Kurt said quietly, picking at the chipped, black nail polish adorning his fingernails.

They were soon joined by a few of the other skanks. Kurt didn't even bother to learn their names. He only hung around them because that is where Quinn was… She was the only one that was privy to most of the things going on with Kurt. She'd taken him under her wing and molded him into what he is today. Were it not for her, Kurt honestly had no clue where he would have ended up.

"I'm going to head inside." Kurt announced, stubbing out his third cigarette of the morning and stalking towards the school. He took his time, building himself up to claim his skank aura. It usually wasn't so hard to fall into step with the whole charade, but today was the two-year anniversary of his parents' deaths. It has been two years since that night and as much as Kurt tried to harden the shell he formed around himself, no amount of booze or faked indifference could wipe away the pain their deaths inflicted on him.

Kurt was walking in a daze, though his posture said otherwise. He stopped briefly at his locker, pulling out his French textbook when someone knocked on the locker next to his. Kurt abruptly slammed his locker, turning his gaze on a particularly happy looking boy. His grin was spread so wide, Kurt thought that his face might rip in half. The boy faltered a bit when Kurt didn't say anything, but he immediately threw out his hand, not letting Kurt's lack of social skills get the better of him… Brave kid.

"_Hi._ You must be Kurt Hummel. I'm Blaine Anderson." He had an expectant look plastered on his face as he let his golden eyes flicker down to Kurt's hand and then to his own.

"Can I help you, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt questioned, putting in a flirty note to his voice. The deep blush that colored the other boy's cheeks was proof enough that Quinn was right. Blaine certainly played for his team.

Blaine opened his mouth just as the bell rang then shut it, blinking for a moment before speaking, "Y-you don't know? I thought that Principal Figgins would have said something."

Kurt moved forward, noticing that the halls were now vacant, "Hm. What does Figgins have to do with you and me?" He purred, letting his fingers brush along the expensive looking fabric of Blaine's bowtie.

"W-well, he said that you were supposed to help me out my first week here…" Blaine trailed off, sucking in his lips.

Kurt huffed out a sigh, "Damn it." He'd forgotten about that. As per condition for letting him come back to school after getting caught smoking on school property, he would have to do some sort of in school help. He wasn't sure what it was going to be… Kurt eyed Blaine up and down, taking in his short stature and outrageously preppy outfit. He _was_ admittedly gorgeous though. His defined, masculine jaw and chin, lightly tanned skin and of course those eyes… the most unique melding of brown and gold, flecked with deep greens. He supposed helping him out wouldn't be _so _bad. Kurt smirked, "I'm sure I could… help you out." Blaine seemed shocked when he was suddenly up against the lockers. Kurt leaned in so his mouth was right at Blaine's ear, "You want me? To help you out, I mean." He breathed, nipping lightly at his earlobe.

Blaine seemed to snap out of his haze, ducking away from Kurt, breathing heavily, "C-could you point me in the direction of Madame Hinck's class?" He asked, keeping his eyes on his shoes.

"Lucky you, pretty boy. That's exactly where I'm heading." Kurt turned and bent over slowly, making sure that Blaine had a perfect view of his ass as he picked up his discarded bag, "See something you like, Anderson?" Kurt questioned, glancing over his shoulder to see Blaine quickly avert his eyes, the same delicious blush coloring his face. Kurt stood up straight and started down the hall, swaying his hips in a teasing manner, "Better keep up, babe." He spun around, sending Blaine a wink before carrying on, fully expecting Blaine to follow, which he did.

Kurt flung the door open, making an entrance as always. Madame Hinck let out a sigh, fixing her glasses as she sent Kurt an unimpressed glare, "Happy as always to see you, Monsieur Hummel. Now, take a seat." She glanced behind him to see Blaine standing awkwardly in the doorway, "Come in." She beckoned. Blaine came inside, walking up to her desk, "You must be Blaine." Blaine nodded in response, "Well, seeing as you and Mr. Hummel are already acquainted, you can be his partner for today." Kurt smirked victoriously as Blaine came and sat next to him, pulling out all of his things and setting them neatly on the desk, "Now, I want everyone to turn to page seventy-three in your texts and do the partner warm up on the bottom." She said before turning her back to write on the whiteboard.

Kurt scooted his chair closer to Blaine, letting his boot-clad foot rub against Blaine's foot, "Bonjour." Kurt let the word roll off his tongue, making sure Blaine noticed his tongue ring. Blaine cleared his throat, glancing uncomfortably down at his open book. Kurt let his fingers rub at the pale skin peeking out from a hole in his jet-black jeans as he watched Blaine, "Something wrong?" Blaine shook his head, "I bet you could concentrate a lot better with my mouth around your-"

Blaine's eyes widened and he reached over quickly, slapping his hand over Kurt's mouth, "Acting _crude_ and uncouth will get you nowhere." He frowned, turning away from Kurt and glaring down at his book.

Kurt sat back in his chair, crossing his legs beneath his seat. Being rejected was something entirely new to him. Usually, words wouldn't affect him. Kurt could handle the rude slurs thrown his way, but this was different. Somehow, what Blaine had said slithered under his skin, causing him to shift uncomfortably. Suddenly, anger started to fill him up. Who the hell was this kid to say that about him? Kurt set his jaw, glaring at the front board before gathering his things. The teacher turned and sent him a strange look, but Kurt ignored her and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Kurt briefly considered heading home, but he really didn't feel like sitting in his decrepit apartment all alone. He let out a breathy sigh, heading outside into the chilly air and lighting another cig. The moment the smoke entered his lungs, his whole body sagged in relief. He headed over to the tables in the courtyard and plopped down on one of the benches, hunching over. The day had gone from bad to worse in a matter of an hour. Not to mention the specific day it was.

Times like these, Kurt started to wonder why he was even living. What was there for him to stick around for? An abusive foster family that couldn't give two shits about him? Adults and teachers looking down on him, like he was _trash_… No one _really_ knew him. Sure, the glee club knew the old Kurt Hummel… But he was only a shadow of his former self. Sometimes, he couldn't even recognize the person he'd become. Each time he looked in the mirror, it felt like he was looking at a stranger. He ran a hand through his pink hilighted hair as he watched the darkening clouds swarm overhead, melding into themselves before splitting and drifting off.

"Kurt?" Kurt snapped his head up suddenly, whirling around to see none other than Blaine sitting across from him at the table. He hadn't even heard him coming.

"Need help finding your next class, babe?" Kurt asked, plastering on a cocky smirk.

Blaine wet his lips as he fiddled with the buckle on his messenger bag, "Madame Hinck paired us together for an oral exam." He explained as he pulled out two pieces of paper, handing one to Kurt.

"_Oral _exam, huh?" Kurt teased, "I'm sure we can ace it… with a little _practice._" He winked, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Blaine completely ignored him, "It's due this Friday." He explained, pointing to the due date at the bottom of the page, "So, when can we get together to work on it?"

"Now." Kurt said simply, already standing up.

"What about school?" Blaine asked incredulously.

Kurt threw his bag across his shoulder, "Well, we only have one class left and it's already about ten minutes in… so…" Kurt trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine pulled out his cell phone to check the time before letting out a frustrated huff, "Alright. Fine." He agreed, standing up and following Kurt out into the parking lot, "Do you mind if we go to your house? I don't want my parents to find out I skipped." He asked worriedly.

"Sure, babe. You drive here?" Blaine nodded, "Well, just follow me then." Kurt told him as he mounted his motorcycle. Blaine eyed his bike appreciatively before heading over to his own car. Kurt waited until Blaine made eye contact before he kick started the motor and went barreling out of the parking lot and onto the main road. Every once in a while, he'd glance in his mirror to make sure Blaine was keeping up, which he was.

He pulled up to his shitty apartment complex and waited for Blaine to get out of his car. Kurt couldn't help but feel his heart start to go a little faster as Blaine appraised the buildings, "Uh… Nice place." He complimented unconvincingly.

"No need to lie, babe. It's a shit hole."

The two walked to his door, which was on ground level. It took a few tries, as it always did, to unlock his door. He walked inside, flicking on the light switch as he went. Blaine seemed a bit reluctant to enter at first, which was understandable. Though the apartment was as clean as Kurt could get it, the area they were in wasn't for the faint of heart. It was barely in the school district and the entire area was awful.

"So, when are your parents going to get back?" Blaine asked as Kurt passed him to relock the door.

Kurt thought a lie would be better than the truth, "Not for a while."

Truth was, Kurt didn't live with anyone. He threatened telling social services about the abuse going on, so his foster parents instead gave him an allowance and let him live by himself. The only condition was that he had to go back whenever the social worker came to check on him… He hated those visits because sometimes, he wouldn't make it out.

Kurt shook himself from his thoughts, watching as Blaine sat down tentatively on the old couch, "So we each have to ask four questions and answer at least one in the negative." He explained as he read over the exam outline.

Kurt shrugged off his leather jacket before sauntering over, snatching the paper from Blaine's hands and dropping it on the floor behind him. He settled himself on Blaine, straddling his legs and holding his shoulder, "How about we forget about this silly project and do something more… _fun._" Kurt leaned in so that his lips were just a hairs width from Blaine's, "What do you say, Blaine?"

Blaine sat back, his face painted crimson, "I-I'm not like that." He sputtered.

"Not like what? Gay?"

"_No_, no… I'm- I'm, um… gay." He seemed totally uncomfortable, shifting nervously, "Can-can you…"

Kurt got the idea and lifted off of him. Blaine stood immediately, "Sorry." Kurt resisted the irrational urge to pull Blaine into his arms at the crestfallen look on his face.

"It's okay. I just… I've never…" He trailed off, "I've never kissed anyone before." He whispered as if it were some deep, dark secret.

"Oh." Kurt blinked. He remembered when he used to be exactly like Blaine. Kurt would never take away his first kiss like Karofsky had taken away his.

"Wow, that's embarrassing." Blaine let out an awkward chuckle, rubbing at the back of his neck.

Kurt shrugged, "Nothing to worry about, babe." Kurt turned and picked up the discarded paper, handing it back to Blaine before taking a seat on the far side of the couch, "Well, I guess that frees up a lot of time to actually study." Blaine glanced down bashfully, looking far too adorable before sitting back down.

For the next half hour, the two actually _did_ get some studying done. Kurt was pretty much fluent in French, so he helped Blaine out with his pronunciation. Eventually, they stopped working and just started talking about random things. Kurt sat back and listened to Blaine talking animatedly about his old glee club and the antics the boys had gotten into. He laughed… actually _laughed._ Kurt stopped, pulling himself together. It had been so long since he'd actually truly laughed that the feeling felt foreign… the tingling in his cheeks, the gasping for air between each bought of laughter, the way his stomach tightened with each laugh. Blaine was staring at him. His honey eyes seeming to read through his thoughts. Kurt cleared his throat, scooting over slightly when he realized they'd been getting closer together without even noticing.

Kurt rested his head in his hands, unable to think clearly. Why was he suddenly letting his walls down for this kid he doesn't even know? He didn't make friends, he got what he wanted from people and then left them. Keeping people at arms length was something he'd taught himself to do. One thing Kurt had learned in his eighteen years of life was this… Nothing is permanent. People can leave or be taken away in the blink of an eye, so it's just best _not_ to care.

So why did he feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach when Blaine glanced shyly over at him? Why did he suddenly have the urge to spill his guts to him? Blaine didn't matter to him. Kurt didn't know him… though he'd learned a lot about him in a short time. Kurt couldn't let Blaine get too close. He had to cut any sort of connection Blaine thought he'd made with Kurt to save him from the inevitable heartache that would come. Kurt fucked guys, he didn't befriend them.

He stood abruptly, not looking at Blaine, "I think-" He was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. Kurt went over to his bag and pulled out his phone, silently cursing when he saw the name on the screen, "_What?_" He asked tersely, already knowing why he was being called.

"Social worker is on her way. Get your ass here, now." His foster mother's scratchy voice ordered before the line cut off.

Kurt took in a few sharp breaths, closing his eyes to try and control himself, "Kurt?"

He whipped around, immediately composing himself. Blaine had stood up and was closer than he'd expected, "I have to get going, babe, so you need to leave."

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, making no move to leave.

Kurt blinked, staring at him as if he were some sort of alien, "Why?" He questioned before he could snap his mouth shut.

Blaine took a step closer, "What do you mean why? I was just asking if you were alright." He seemed genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine." He said, shouldering his satchel, "Now I really have to leave… And unless you're going to be undressed and lying on my bed when I get back, I suggest you head out as well." Kurt brushed past him, "Lock the door on your way out." He called back before he got onto his motorcycle and breezed out of the pothole-littered parking lot. Kurt didn't care if Blaine was in his place without him there to watch him. It wasn't like he really had anything valuable that he thought Blaine might steal… Not that he'd think Blaine would steal any of his stuff per se.

Fear was sinking his heart in his chest as he turned down his street, each house an identical of the next. Perfectly manicured lawns and happy families hid the lies coming from one house in particular… The house he was currently parked in front of. He just hoped he'd get out unscathed this time.

==============================gLee=================================

Blaine was at a loss for words. It was as if his entire thought process had been thrown off the second he met Kurt. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He watched silently as Kurt mounted his bike and set off, his pink and brunette locks whipping back.

Not sure how long he'd been standing in Kurt's doorway, he finally shook himself out of whatever state he was in and gathered his things. Feeling curious, Blaine walked around the tiny apartment. There were three doors, so he assumed one led into Kurt's room, one was for his parents, and one was a bathroom. He glanced through the one open door to see it was a cramped and dingy bathroom. The next room down was another small space. There was an old mattress on the floor, covered in a rumpled, threadbare blanket. Next to the bed laid a photo book, the binding looked worn from continual usage. He backed out of the room and opened the next room, fully expecting to see another bed… What he was met with was a closet full of clothing. Frowning, he spun around to see if there were any other doors. Kurt had made it seem like his parents would be coming home… Did he live here by himself? Was this even his apartment? He did have trouble opening the door… Deciding to get out before anyone came back, Blaine adjusted the strap of his bag and left, locking the door from the inside before pulling the cracked door shut.

Blaine quickly made his way to his car, seeing as it was beginning to get dark and there was no way he wanted to be there when it was night. He pulled out and got home in about fifteen minutes.

"I'm home." Blaine announced when he crossed the threshold.

His mother popped her head out from the kitchen, sending him a smile, "Hi, honey. Dinner will be ready in just a minute." She told him, retying her curly raven locks into a messy bun, "Could you go get your dad?"

"Sure mom." Blaine pecked her on the cheek as he passed, heading to the study where his father usually was. He knocked on the open door, watching as his dad stood on his toes to place a book back on one of the large shelves lining the room, "Hey, dad. Dinner's going to be ready soon."

"Thank goodness. I'm _starving!_" His dad grinned, the corners of his eyes crinkling, "So, how did your day go? Did that Hummel boy show up to school today?" He asked conversationally as he picked up his glasses and put them on, causing his hazel eyes to magnify slightly.

Blaine took a seat in the chair in the corner, letting his shoes shuffle against the maroon carpeting, "Yeah, I found him." He couldn't help the blush tinting his cheeks.

His dad sent him a knowing look, "I take it he's good looking?"

"_Dad._" Blaine huffed. Ever since his father had tried to bond with him working on an old car, he'd been really trying hard to get over the fact that Blaine was gay. He was doing fine, but it was still awkward to talk to his father about liking a guy, "…Yes." He admitted, causing the blush to grow.

"You going to ask him out?" His father raised a dark, bushy eyebrow.

Blaine stood, scratching at the back of his neck, "I… I don't exactly think he's into that sort of thing. _Dating _that is."

His dad seemed confused for a moment before realization crossed his features, "Ah. Well then, be careful, son. I don't want you to get hurt."

Blaine nodded, "I will be." He agreed, "Well, lets go eat. I'm pretty hungry too."

The three Andersons sat down at their dinner table, eating a hearty meal and chatting… None of them knew what was going on just two streets away… None of them could hear the yells or the sound of a body being thrown into a table… and then into a wall. None of them knew what was happening to Kurt Hummel.

**================================gLee====================================**

**So, what did everyone think? This story as of now is rated 'T', but the rating will most likely go up after a few chapters. Let me know what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday. Blaine hadn't seen Kurt since Tuesday afternoon. For some reason, he was truly worried about him. He knew that it was irrational to feel that way. Maybe Kurt was just sick? Blaine wished he'd gotten Kurt's number so that he could call him… He hoped that he'd see Kurt when he went into their shared French class, but of course, the seat next to him remained empty. Their oral exam was that day, though Blaine figured he'd be able to get an extension for it seeing as his partner wasn't there. Everyone had gone, leaving only him.

Mrs. Hinck let out an annoyed sigh, "Of course that little delinquent wouldn't show." She turned her dark eyes on Blaine, "I'm sorry for having paired the two of you."

He was about to speak up, defend Kurt, though he didn't really even know him when the door was opened slightly and Kurt slipped through, keeping his head down. He fiddled with his cartilage hoop, clearing his throat uncomfortably. Kurt glanced over to Blaine, his charcoal lined eyes guarded. He gestured for Blaine to come to the front of the room. Their teacher granted them permission to start.

Luckily, the two were able to basically improvise the entire thing since they hadn't really worked on the delivery of their conversation. Blaine couldn't help but notice how raw Kurt's voice sounded. It was lower and a bit scratchy, nothing like his smooth, high voice he'd heard before. The second they were done, Kurt turned and left the room in a flash, but not before Blaine caught the slight limp to his walk.

"_Ha!_" A large football player laughed, "Bet the fag got his ass pounded, that's why he's limping."

Blaine snapped his head around, glaring at the burly teen. The bell rang before he could get himself into any trouble, thankfully. He quickly went and grabbed his things, heading out into the halls to search for Kurt. Blaine figured he couldn't have gotten too far with whatever was causing him to limp. Luckily, he was able to spot Kurt's bright pink hilights as he turned down the hall. He jogged after him, dodging the crowds of students heading towards their next classes. When he turned the corner into a less populated hallway, he noticed Kurt leaning heavily against the wall, his weight shifted to one side, "Kurt?" He spoke softly, trying to not startle the boy. Unfortunately, that didn't work out so well. Kurt flinched, turning around to see who was there, "Where were you?" He asked before he could stop himself.

Kurt's grey-blue eyes flickered down to his studded boots before he blinked up at him, plastering on a smirk so fake, it was almost painful to look at, "Did you miss me, babe?"

"You were limping." Blaine said accusingly.

Kurt started straight ahead, "No, I was not." He gritted, seeming worried and agitated at the same time.

Blaine crossed his arms, "Fine, then walk over here." He challenged.

"Why the _fuck_ do you even _give_ a shit?" Kurt all but yelled, turning the full power of his eyes on Blaine.

Honestly, Blaine had no idea why he was pursuing Kurt so intensely. It was like he was some sort of magnet and Blaine just didn't want to fight the pull, "What's your phone number?" He asked, walking over to Kurt to save him the trouble of coming to him.

"What?"

"Your phone number. On second thought, just give me your phone." Kurt started blankly at him for a moment before pulling an old flip phone out of his jacket pocket and handing it over. Blaine flipped it open to see the he only had two contacts. He programmed his number in and then sent a text to his phone so he had Kurt's number.

Kurt took back his phone, slipping it into the pocket of his sinfully tight black jeans, "You're very persistent, you know that?"

Blaine shrugged, "I've been told." He smiled when he saw a slightly more genuine smile crossing Kurt's lips.

"I can be very persistent myself. And getting into those tight jeans of yours is something I have yet to give up on." He winked slyly, "I'm heading out, babe. Definitely don't feel like dealing with going to fucking math." Kurt started to turn to leave when his leg gave out on him and he fell to the floor, "_Shit_." He cursed, clenching his jaw.

Blaine immediately rushed to his side, sinking to his knees beside Kurt, "Are you alright?"

Kurt covered his face, seeming almost embarrassed, "Yes. I'm fine."

Most people, when given the answer, _'I'm fine'_, will not try to search for any further explaination and just take the lie. Blaine was not one of those people, "Bullshit." He looked down into Kurt's surprised eyes, "Come on, we're going to the nurse."

"_No!_" Kurt shifted away from Blaine, struggling to get to his feet and adamantly refusing Blaine's offered hand, "No. I just want to go home. I-I just need some rest."

"And just how do you think you're going to be able to ride your motorcycle with your leg all screwed up?"

"I was going to walk home… My _parents_ dropped me off here." Blaine caught onto how Kurt spat the word _'parents'_ with distaste.

Blaine was silent for a moment, looking at Kurt. It was then that he realized that he was wearing the exact same thing he'd been wearing the day they met. Kurt had on the same ripped black skinny jeans, hot pink v-neck and a jet-black leather jacket. Kurt noticed Blaine was staring and shifted uncomfortably before once again morphing into his other persona, "Are you just going to stand there all day and eye-fuck me or did you want to get a taste of the real thing?" He teased lightly as he let his long fingers toy with the fringed edge of one of the wholes in his jeans that showed off the alabaster skin of his thigh.

"Come on." Blaine ignored him, reaching out and taking Kurt's hand and pulling him down the hall. He made sure to keep his pace slower since he knew Kurt wouldn't be able to walk too fast. He brought Kurt out to his car, opening the passenger side door for Kurt.

Kurt raised one eyebrow, "You _really_ expect me to just get in your car? Where the fuck are we even going?"

Blaine sighed, "You said you were going home, right?" Kurt nodded slowly. Blaine paused for a second, "Is it safe for you to go home?"

Kurt bristled, "_Yes,_ it's _safe _for me to go home. And really, who the _fuck_ do you think you are to even-"

Not giving Kurt the chance to finish, Blaine launched into his own speech, "You leave abruptly from your apartment - where you live _alone_, don't even try to lie about that – and leave me there. Then you show up to school after two days, wearing the _exact_ same thing you were wearing Tuesday. So excuse me if I ask if you're safe to go home. Sorry I have a _conscience._"

Kurt sucked in his lips before glancing at Blaine's car, "My apartment is the safest place I have to go." Blaine nodded, moving out of the way so that Kurt could get in his car. He waited for Kurt to settle in the seat before shutting the door and walking over to the driver's side.

He basically remembered the way to Kurt's apartment, but he allowed Kurt to give him directions anyway, just so he could hear his voice. It didn't take long before they were parked in front of Kurt's apartment. Blaine glanced over to see Kurt was already getting out of the car, muttering a, "Thanks." Blaine pulled the keys from the ignition and hopped out of the car, moving swiftly to Kurt's side, "Can I help you?" He asked sarcastically as he fiddled with the doorknob, trying to unlock his apartment.

"Can I come in?"

Kurt pushed the door open before turning to look at Blaine. His eyes were searching his face for something, and eventually he nodded, walking inside. Blaine followed him inside the chilly apartment, closing the door behind him, "Lock it." Kurt reminded as he fell back onto the sofa, closing his eyes and tipping his head back.

Blaine stood near the door for a moment, not sure if he should go and sit down next to Kurt or not. Kurt peeked one eye open to look at him. He rolled his eyes and patted the seat next to him before shutting his lids. He went over and sat next to Kurt, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Blaine was about to speak when he heard light snoring next to him. Kurt's head was turned to the side, his seashell pink lips parted slightly revealing the shining tongue ring inside his mouth. Blaine couldn't help but fantasize about how that tongue ring would feel rolling against his-

Blaine banished those thoughts, really looking at Kurt seeing as he had an open opportunity to do so. He looked _exhausted._ The eyeliner under his eyes mimicking the dark circles on his pallid skin, "Kurt?" The boy did not stir. Biting his lip, Blaine stood and walked over to what he remembered was the door to the only bedroom.

He opened the door and stepped inside. Flicking on the overhead light, he walked into the room and closed the blinds on the small, cracked window to shut out the sunlight. He then went back into the main room to see Kurt was slumped over, still asleep. Blaine went to him and leaned over, wrapping one arm behind Kurt's legs and one behind his back. For his height, Kurt was very skinny… _Too skinny._ Blaine amended in his head.

He carried Kurt into what he assumed was Kurt's room and laid him down on the mattress. Blaine then pulled off his leather jacket and untied his shoes, pulling them off as well. After flipping off the light, Blaine went into the den and grabbed the one pillow off of the couch and brought it back into Kurt's room. He kneeled on one side of the mattress and put the pillow behind Kurt's head, then he tossed the thin blanket over Kurt's form.

Blaine was just about to get up when cold fingers touched his hand. He glanced down to see Kurt still seemed to be asleep, though not at rest. Figuring he could stay for a while longer, he laid down next to Kurt. Unconsciously, Kurt rolled himself over, curling into Blaine's side. Under any other circumstance, Blaine would have felt very uncomfortable… but for some reason, he felt at ease. He shifted so that one arm was wrapped securely around Kurt's cold body, trying to feed him his warmth. Eventually, Blaine slipped into sleep, content in feeling Kurt next to him.

That feeling didn't last long when he was abruptly woken by a loud crash.

**=================================gLee==================================**

**Let me know what you thought. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt woke up feeling content, which was strange for him. Most of the time, he woke up in pain, or at least not as comfortable as he felt right then. He curled into the only warmth in his frigid apartment. He let out a soft sigh, already feeling more rested than he'd been in a while. Something shifted slightly under him causing Kurt to tense. _No,_ this couldn't be happening… _Not again_. Kurt quickly ripped the sheets off of himself, rolling out of the bed and straight into the pile of books he had near his bed. The tower came crumbling down, causing the man in his bed to bolt straight up. Kurt didn't bother looking at him, already knowing who it was. Instead, he bolted out of the room and down the mini hall to the front room, only to find that he was in his apartment… His foster parents didn't know where he lived, so that couldn't be-

"Kurt?" Kurt whipped around at the familiar voice, seeing a sleep disheveled Blaine standing in the hallway, watching him with concerned amber eyes. Kurt wrapped his arms protectively around his midsection, though he knew he didn't have to be afraid of Blaine… At least, he didn't _think_ he needed to be.

He needed to get Blaine out. Kurt was already feeling himself falling apart at the seams, his carefully constructed persona failing him in his time of need. Blaine couldn't be allowed to see him like this, "Get out." He ordered, keeping his eyes on the ground.

Blaine took a small step forward, "I didn't mean to scare you-"

"You didn't fucking _scare_ me!" Kurt exclaimed, the tightness in his chest causing his throat to constrict around his words, causing them to come out strangled, "Just _leave._"

Blaine seemed torn, glancing out the old window into the darkness and then back to Kurt, "No."

Kurt blinked, completely taken off guard at his boldness, "Excuse me?"

"I said _no_. You're obviously unstable-"

"You listen to me, asshole." Kurt cut him off once more, "I honestly don't know who the hell you think you are, but you can't just come into my home and demand to stay. You don't even know me!"

"I can't just leave you when you're-"

"When I'm _what?_ Standing here, alive and breathing?" He questioned sarcastically, not letting Blaine get a word in, "Now you can either leave on your own accord, or I can happily toss your ass out." Kurt threatened, his defenses on high.

Blaine didn't say anything for a moment, just standing there and watching him as if he could see right through all of Kurt's bullshit, "Fine, I'll go. You have my number, so if you need me, call me."

"Not likely." Kurt muttered under his breath, opening the door and gesturing for Blaine to leave.

Blaine walked forward, reaching out to gently touch Kurt's arm, "I'm sorry." He said before leaving. Kurt had no idea what he was apologizing for, but he just watched him leave, not saying a word.

Knowing the type of neighborhood he lived in, Kurt decided to watch until Blaine got into his car. Before he got in, Blaine turned and looked at Kurt, a strange expression crossing his face before he gave him a small wave. Kurt did not return the gesture, he just waited until Blaine pulled out of the parking lot before he shut and locked the door. He collapsed on the couch, rubbing his temples with a groan, "Fuck."

What was it about this boy that had him acting so strange? Why did he care so much about him? No one else cared. Maybe he has some sort of hero complex and he wants to 'save' him from his shitty situation. So many thoughts were swarming around in his head, only making the headache forming grow unbearable.

What he hated most of all was the fact that he really wanted Blaine to stay with him. It was stupid to feel that way, but he just hated being _alone_ all the time. He couldn't stand a lot of things, but being alone was the one thing he had always been afraid of, the one thing that he couldn't handle and yet, his life had become completely and utterly lonely. His parents were taken away from him too soon, leaving him to fight for himself, never having anyone truly on his side.

Though he supposed it was mostly his fault. The glee club had tried to help him, comfort him, but he'd pushed them all away. So he guessed his seclusion was his fault, and he probably deserved it to some extent. His parents would have never been on the road if he hadn't gone to Rachel's stupid party. Everyone was drunk and Kurt was a bit tipsy as well. He'd called his parents to come pick him up that night and he'd regretted that decision to this day. If only he'd just stayed in a guest room, then they would never have gotten into that car crash on the way back home. He still woke to nightmares of the crash, seeing his parents in the front seat, bloodied and broken. Kurt had gotten away with only a scar on his neck and a few broken bones… and sometimes he wished he'd been taken away with his parents that night.

That was probably why he'd quit glee club. He resented them in some way for having that wild party, though it was still his fault in the end.

Kurt got up slowly, his muscles still sore from the several confrontations with his drunken foster father. He only had a few more months until his eighteenth birthday when he'd finally be free from them forever. He could cut all ties and leave. Kurt smiled slightly at that thought.

He walked into his cramped bathroom and opened the mirrored cabinet, grabbing some Advil for his leg and head. Kurt then went back to his bed, falling down onto the hard mattress and covering himself with the thin blanket, trying to keep himself warm. There was a comforting scent on the blanket, something he somehow recognized as _Blaine._ Unconsciously, he pulled the material up to his face, breathing in deeply as he fell into sleep.

Monday, he avoided Blaine like the plague. He probably would have just skipped, but since he'd already missed two days of school due to being locked away at his foster parent's house, it wasn't really a viable option for him. If he were to stay home, the school could call his_ 'parents'_ and then he'd have to go back there… There was no way he wanted to have to deal with that again, especially since he'd _just_ gotten away from them. Kurt managed to dodge Blaine during French by walking in at the bell, leaving no time for bombarding, and left the second the bell rang to dismiss them. He managed to do this for the rest of the week…

That is until Friday came along. Apparently Blaine decided to join the fucking New Directions, which was basically a death sentence in this school. Joining the glee club was like giving the assholes license to bully you.

Kurt was stalling in the halls, waiting for the bell when he noticed a group of McKinley's Neanderthals grouping together, each holding a cup of slushy. Their eyes were trained on someone down the hall… _Blaine._ "Shit." Kurt cursed under his breath. Without thinking, Kurt made his way over to where the football players were, singling out Karofsky, "_Hey!_" Karofsky turned steely eyes on him, clearly agitated at Kurt's interruption, "Yeah, I'm talking to you, dick wad."

Kurt's eyes flickered over to Blaine's, their eyes connecting for a moment before Karofsky's massive body was put in the way, "You've got a lot of nerve, fairy boy."

"You've got a lot of girth, fat boy." Kurt countered, smirking tightly.

Karofsky growled, "I'll get to you later. We have to go give the new member of the _gay _club a slushy shower, right boys?" The other teens grinned and high fived as they turned.

Kurt wasn't going to let Karofsky and the others slushy Blaine, there was no way. He didn't know why he felt so adamant about helping the boy, but his body moved without thinking and soon he was pouncing on Karofsky, knocking the cup from his hand.

Slushy suddenly began flying everywhere. No one in the immediate area was safe from the icy drink. His eyes were burning as he blindly crawled across the slippery floor, not knowing where he was going. A hand wrapped around his wrist, yanking him up. Kurt tried to pull away until he heard Blaine whisper in his ear, "Come on."

He did his best not to stumble as he was ushered into what he assumed was the bathroom. He heard the sink running and then he felt a warm paper towel wiping at his face.

Kurt tried to blink his eyes open, but it hurt too much, "_Fuck._" He hissed as he was finally able to open his eyes only to see Blaine too was covered in the sticky substance, "God damn it." Kurt breathed as he unconsciously reached up to wipe some of the slush from Blaine's face. He caught the action a moment too late, pulling back harshly to keep some sort of distance between the two of them.

There was something about this boy that turned him into the hopeless romantic he was before his life turned to shit. Had he met Blaine before… before everything, he was sure he'd be his knight in shining armor. As it is, Kurt couldn't let him fill that role. Kurt was supposed to be the strong one. Untouchable… And yet, here he is allowing this boy to clean him off after getting slushied trying to protect him.

Blaine was watching him now. It seemed like he was always watching him, almost like he was just waiting for Kurt to break, "I see you got the proper glee club hazing." Kurt chuckled, trying to cover the waver in his voice. It had been a long time since he'd had to deal with slushies and bullies in general, and it brought him back to his earlier high school years.

"You don't have to do that, you know." Blaine said, suddenly closer than before.

Kurt shrugged, "Do what, babe?" Before Blaine could say another word, Kurt reached out purposefully and swiped his finger through the red ice, bringing the digit to his mouth and sucking at it, "_Mm_, cherry."

"K-Kurt…" Blaine sputtered, his face turning the same color as the slushy, "I-I know you're-"

"You know that I'm _what?_" Kurt asked half-heartedly, leaning in and lapping up some of the flavored ice that was now melting along his neck.

Blaine shuddered, "_God_." He breathed.

"No, I'm Kurt. But you can call me whatever you want, baby." Kurt teased, slowly forgetting about the predicament and falling into his mask easily.

Kurt moved his face so that they were looking at each other in the eye, their faces so close, he could feel Blaine's hot breath against his lips. His body was tingling with anticipation as Blaine let his tongue poke out to wet his lips.

The sexual tension was so thick, it was almost tangible. Kurt gripped Blaine by the waist, pressing him up against the half-tiled wall and letting his chest touch Blaine's. He tilted his head down until their foreheads touched, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. "What are you doing to me?" He muttered, mostly to himself, letting their noses brush.

The door was thrown open, startling the both of them, "_There _you are, Blaine… Kurt." Rachel's obnoxious voice sounded, reverberating off the walls, "We're going to cancel glee today since most of us got hit pretty bad during the slushy fight."

"Don't you have someone else to annoy, Berry? Someone that isn't in the fucking _boy's bathroom?_" Kurt practically growled, glowering over at the small girl, "I mean, unless you grew a dick, then by all means, come in."

It seemed like she just realized where she was standing as she started to take a few steps backwards, "Uh, Blaine? Are you okay in here?" She asked, not so subtly gesturing towards Kurt.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Rach." Blaine gave her a forced smile. She nodded, though she seemed far from convinced, and made her way back into the hall.

Kurt figured he should thank her seeing as she stopped him from making a huge mistake. Kissing Blaine would screw everything up. He was clearly not one for just hooking up. Blaine was a relationship type of guy, and Kurt just… _wasn't._ With his lifestyle, he couldn't be even if he wanted to be. He had too many secrets, too much trouble tailing him around. What type of person would he be if he let Blaine get involved in all of that?

"Did you want to come to my house?" Kurt spun around to face Blaine, incredulous, "What? I just… Well I thought that you might get lonely at your apartment." He shrugged, though Kurt could see asking Kurt over meant a lot more to him than he led on.

Again, he didn't want to let Blaine in on his vulnerability, so he aimed for nonchalance, "Well, it _does_ get pretty lonely at my apartment… I'm sure your company would suffice. As long as we're on your bed and we're both naked and sweaty." He purred.

Blaine flushed, grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him out to the parking lot without answering him, "Just follow me." He said as he let Kurt's hand go and walked over to his car. Not knowing what possessed him to listen to Blaine, he went against what his head was telling him to do and he hopped onto his bike following the boy back to his house.

**=================================gLee=================================**

**Sorry this took so long to update. I've been having a lot of problems with Word closing on me. Hope that y****'****all liked this chapter! Let me know what you thought of it. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read the Author's Note at the bottom!**

**=================================gLee===================================**

To be honest, Blaine was slightly nervous having Kurt over again.

The first time, Kurt had been overtly sexual, trying to seduce Blaine into having sex. Of course, Blaine had stood his ground, much to Kurt's flagrant disappointment. They actually had a pretty good time just hanging out though. It was nice to see Kurt act like a normal teenager instead of keeping up his bravado like he did at school. Blaine found that he actually really liked Kurt Hummel, not Kurt the Skank – _slash_ – Bad Boy of McKinley.

It was now Wednesday and Blaine hadn't seen the other boy since Friday night when he'd left. If he said he wasn't worried, it would be a blatant lie. Each day, he'd scan the halls for the other boy, only to find nothing. He was just leaving school after glee practice when he noticed Kurt was sitting on his motorcycle behind his car, a small grin on his face and a cigarette tucked behind his ear with one lit between his lips.

"Hey, babe. Miss me?" He asked cockily as he blew out a plume of smoke.

Blaine blushed slightly, pulling his keys out of his pocket, "In your dreams, Hummel." He bantered back lightly.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea." Kurt let out a chuckle that turned into a harsh cough, "So… Did you want to head back to my place?" He winked.

"Aren't you sick of being at your place yet? I mean, you've been out for _three days, plus_ the weekend." Blaine mentioned, subtly trying to figure out why Kurt was always gone.

Kurt stiffened slightly, "Yeah… I guess." He recovered swiftly, plastering on a less genuine smirk, "To the Anderson mansion it is!"

"You're not going to ask me first?"

Kurt did a half shrug, "Nope. I mean, you'd have to come back to your house eventually, and I'd be there already. Hmm…" He placed a finger on his chin, as if deep in thought, "I'd probably pick your lock and break into your house. Then I would go up to your room and strip naked-"

"I'm not listening." Blaine unlocked his car, heading to the driver's side door.

"And then I'd just lay in wait. Of course you wouldn't be able to resist when you walk through your door and see my huge-"

"If you want to come over, I suggest you move your bike." Blaine said over Kurt, shutting the door and starting up his car. Kurt moved back and waited for Blaine to pull out before he started following him.

Blaine's gaze kept flickering to the rearview mirror every few seconds. At first, Kurt kept directly behind him as he followed him back to his house. Now, it seemed as if Kurt started to lag behind until he was several car lengths back. Blaine started to slow down, hoping Kurt would end up keeping pace with him. That was until Kurt abruptly pulled over, falling from his motorcycle and onto the concrete sidewalk. Blaine immediately pulled off to the side of the street and jumped out of his car, jogging back to where Kurt was on his hands and knees, swaying.

"_Kurt?_" Blaine called when he was a few feet from him. He kneeled down in front of him, trying to get his eyes to focus, "Kurt, look at me." He spoke tensely, grabbing his face in his hands to gain his attention. It was then that he noticed how warm his skin was, "Are you sick?" He asked, patting his face lightly to get Kurt to focus on him, "Are you sick?" He repeated, eyeing him meaningfully.

Kurt's eyes scrunched up as he let out sharp gusts of breath, "N-no. I'm not s-sick." He gritted out.

Kurt mumbled something under his breath, "What was that? Kurt, talk to me. You're freaking me out."

"I-I think I know what it is…" Blaine raised an expectant eyebrow, waiting for him to elaborate.

When he didn't, Blaine stood up and grabbed Kurt's bike, pushing it down the sidewalk towards his house, "Stay right there." He ordered. Luckily, they were only a few houses down from his. Blaine put the motorcycle in the driveway, knocking down the kickstand so it would stay upright before rushing back to Kurt.

He hadn't moved much from his spot on the ground. Kurt was lying on his back, seeming to favor his left side as he shielded his eyes from the suns rays. He was mumbling agitatedly to himself, not seeming to realize Blaine was there. He leaned down and cleared his throat, gaining Kurt's attention, "See my house?" He asked, pointing a little ways down the street. Kurt nodded, blinking a few times, "Think you can make it?"

Kurt let out a disgruntled noise, "Yeah, yeah. Help me up." Once on his feet, Kurt swayed a bit, leaning into Blaine's side, "Fuck. I feel like a goddamn invalid." He was able to walk fairly well, only stopping a few times, gripping Blaine's waist to steady himself as if dizzy.

Finally, they made it to Blaine's house. He opened the door and ushered Kurt inside, heading straight for his upstairs room. Blaine let Kurt sit down on his bed while he fished his cell out of his pocket, sending a text asking for his Mom to drive his car into the driveway after she got home and that he had company. He would have done it himself, but he was too worried about Kurt to leave him again to go get his car, "Okay, what happened?" Kurt sighed, falling back onto the bed and wincing slightly, leaning again on his left side, "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"_No._ I can't go there." Kurt's voice was low, but he detected an underlying amount of fear, "It's just an infection I think."

"Where is it?" Blaine asked, already pulling off Kurt's jacket to try and inspect his right side.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but didn't stop him from pulling off the leather jacket, "So eager to take off my clothes, Anderson? Well, you should have said something a bit earlier, babe." He smirked.

"Shut up." Blaine too rolled his eyes before taking in a sharp breath at the sight under the jacket. A deep burgundy stain had seeped through the purple v-neck Kurt was wearing. It wasn't a large spot, but it was definitely noticeable, "What…?" Blaine was at a loss for words. Worry and gut wrenching suspicion settled in his stomach as he peeled up Kurt's shirt. His midsection was wrapped in several layers of gauze that was definitely not laid on by a professional, "Kurt-"

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Kurt waved him off, trying to sit up.

"It's _not_ just a scratch, _Kurt._ Now _cut _the _bullshit_ and tell me what happened!" Blaine couldn't help his burst of anger. Kurt was frustrating him so much, acting like everything was completely fine. It wasn't fine and it scared him…

Kurt let out a small grunt as he finally was able to sit up, "Cool down, babe. I'll be fine… Do you have any gauze or antiseptic?" Blaine nodded, standing and walking over to his bathroom. He turned to see Kurt had followed him and was now leaning heavily against the doorframe, his face flushed.

"Let me." Blaine said when Kurt made a move to remove his shirt. He walked over and slowly lifted Kurt's shirt over his head before helping him sit down on the closed toilet. Kurt started the slow work of unraveling the bloodied gauze as Blaine opened the unused medical kit.

"Fuck." Kurt cursed. Blaine glanced over to see a small wound on Kurt's right side. The skin around the area was inflamed and there was a small amount of puss coming from the cut.

Without saying a word, Blaine tipped the hydrogen peroxide onto a cotton ball and knelt beside Kurt, dabbing the cut. Kurt hissed, his abdominal muscles clenching in pain, "Sorry." Blaine apologized lightly, continuing his work, "You going to tell me what happened?" He asked, not really expecting an answer.

"What the fuck do you think?" Kurt snapped. Blaine looked up into his grey-blue eyes that always seemed to change color, almost like an iridescent stone. Kurt bit his lip, staring at some point past Blaine's head, "I don't mean to be such a bitch." He admitted, scrunching his nose up when Blaine dabbed once again at the cut.

Blaine let out a soft laugh, "You wouldn't be _you_ without some aspect of bitchyness."

Kurt rested his head against the tiled wall, "_Funny_, Anderson." He remarked sarcastically, though there was a hint of a smile curling on his lips.

After he was finished cleaning the cut, Blaine patted Kurt's knee to get his attention, "I think I'm all done. I'm just going to wrap it up with fresh gauze, okay?" Kurt nodded minutely, his face less red than it had been before. Blaine placed a gauze square, smothered in Neosporin over the cut before going about wrapping Kurt up. Soon, Kurt was completely bandaged up.

Kurt glanced down at Blaine's handiwork, smiling appreciatively, "Thanks, babe." Blaine looked back up to see Kurt's face was suddenly _right there_, so close he could practically _taste_ his breath. His eyes flickered to Kurt's mouth, seeing his pierced tongue poke out to wet his lips in the most tantalizing way, "I'd like to… _repay_ you somehow." Kurt breathed huskily, slowly moving off of the seat and onto the floor where Blaine was, half straddling his lap. They were _so_ close. Kurt leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together before letting the tip of his nose trace Blaine's jaw. His heartbeat fluttered when he felt Kurt's lips brush against his neck, just under his ear, "What do you say, babe?"

Blaine couldn't take it anymore. His heart was beating so loudly, he could only assume Kurt could hear it seeing as he was practically sitting on top of him. Blaine shut out his thoughts and reacted in instinct, letting his body take over. He let his hands travel up Kurt's back before tightly gripping the pink streaked hair at the nape of Kurt's neck, turning his face so that he could press their lips together. Both boys took in a sharp breath as they finally gave into the _want _that had been between them since the day they met.

It was electric the way his entire body seemed to react to something so simple as a kiss. His body felt warm as a tingling sensation was left on his skin wherever Kurt touched him. Kurt's tongue started to swipe at the seam of his mouth, attempting to gain entrance. Blaine parted his lips slightly, letting Kurt's tongue into his mouth. Their tongues rolled together, the ball of Kurt's tongue ring massaging the muscle in his mouth. He let out a moan as Kurt pressed his body even closer, locking in the warmth between them.

Everything, all of his senses were filled up with _Kurt_. None of his thoughts were making any sense, nothing coherent crossing his mind. They were both gasping for breath, but neither wanted to separate. It was as if something had clicked and then everything he felt about Kurt was suddenly amplified by the touch of their lips together.

Kurt pressed Blaine back onto the cold tile as he fully straddled him, leaning down, he reconnected their lips. Blaine noticed Kurt started to have a slightly pained note to a moan. He pulled back slightly to see Kurt had a light sheen of sweat on his slightly flushed skin, "Kurt?"

Kurt cleared his throat, "I'm good, babe." He leaned down again, wincing slightly.

"You're not okay." Blaine shimmied out from under Kurt, helping the other boy up. He led him to his room, letting him lie on his bed.

Kurt groaned slightly, resting on his uninjured side, "I totally expect a repeat of that soon, Anderson."

Blaine rolled his eyes as Kurt patted the spot next to him, "_Hmm,_ and what makes you think you'll be getting any more of this?" He teased, licking his lips and savoring the taste of Kurt that was left there.

"I will not hesitate to leap across this bed, babe."

"Calm down." Blaine chuckled lightly, laying down beside Kurt, "You'll be able to have a repeat session."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Really?" He sounded almost doubtful.

Blaine leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "Really, really."

**===============================gLee===================================**

**So, I'd really like some feedback on the whole story in general. I'm not sure how I feel about how it's going and whether or not I like it. I don't know if it's because I keep comparing it to my other story **Puzzle Pieces** (which is my favorite of all of my stories) or if it's just not good. I am seriously considering scrapping it and starting something else, but if everyone wants me to keep going I will continue…**

**Sorry this took so long to get up. I've still been having some problems with WORD, but I think it's okay now. *****knock on wood***** **


	5. Chapter 5

"You look _way_ too chipper…" Quinn drawled, pushing her shades up her nose.

Kurt rolled his eyes, tapping out a cigarette from the carton and placing it between his lips. Sure he was in a pretty good mood. Having a make out session with Blaine does that to a guy.

Quinn held up a lighter and lit the tip as he inhaled, relaxing immediately under the effects of the nicotine, "Shut up, Fabray. Can't I just be in a decent mood?"

Her hazel eyes scrutinized him for a moment, "Oh my god. Are you _fucking_ the _new kid?_" She nudged him with her elbow.

"No," Kurt pushed her away, taking another drag of his cig, "I'm not having sex with Blaine."

Quinn smirked, "I didn't ask if you were having sex with him, I asked if you _fucked_ him. You don't do the whole lovey-dovey shit anymore… Or are you going soft on me, Hummel?" She raised an eyebrow.

Kurt huffed, "You know what? I don't need to listen to this." He pushed off from the chain link fence and made a move to head towards the school building when Quinn snatched his wrist, pulling him back. Kurt spun around, glaring down at her, "_What?_"

"You like him, don't you?" She asked, a certain tone to her voice that Kurt was weary about.

His defenses were heightened, "I don't _like_ Blaine. He's just a fine piece of ass that I want to put my dick in." Kurt practically yelled, hating the way the words tasted spewing from his mouth. He knew it was a lie. Kurt had feelings toward Blaine. Feelings that felt totally foreign to him… It honestly scared him that Blaine could knock down his defenses with just a single glance.

Quinn crossed her arms, "You're my friend, Hummel… but you _know_ we have a reputation to uphold in our group." She began, "And _I_ was the one to convince the others to let you in after…" She trailed off, but Kurt knew what she meant. After his parents were killed, she'd taken him under her wing and allowed him into the skanks, "I can't let you pull down our rep, Kurt."

"_Fuck_ your _rep_, Quinn. You're supposed to be my _friend._ It's not like I'm dating him or anything."

"Look, it's hard enough to keep the other's off my back when all you do is mope around and bum cigarettes off of everyone without even bothering to learn anyone's name. I get that you're depressed or whatever over your parents, but-"

"_No._" Kurt cut her off coldly, "Don't you go there."

"It's been _two years_, Kurt!"

Kurt turned away from Quinn, ignoring the stinging in his eyes. He wished he could get over his parents' deaths, but it was just _too hard._ The pain was still so raw, the years doing nothing to soothe the hurt.

He then noticed that several of the other skanks had come over and were now listening to the confrontation, "Why don't you go out with us tonight?" Quinn prodded, circling him so that they were once again face-to-face, "We can go to Scandals."

Kurt bit his lip, looking at the weary faces of all the skanks, "Fine." He conceded, walking out to the parking lot without another word. Kurt couldn't deal with school. He hopped on his motorcycle, heading back to his house. Kurt was going to Scandals and he was going to let loose.

==================================gLee====================================

Blaine was on cloud nine, practically skipping through the halls. Rachel sidled up next to him, sensing his good mood, "And what's got _you_ so chipper?" She greeted, hooking her arm with his.

"Oh, nothing." Blaine tried to hide his smile.

"Don't _'Oh, nothing'_ me, Mr. Anderson. Now, spill!"

Blaine blushed, leaning against his locker, "It's nothing, really, Rache."

"Well," Santana said from behind Rachel, pinkies linked with Brittany's, "If it's nothing, then that mean's you're free to go out tonight."

"That doesn't even make sense. You don't even know what we were talking ab-"

Santana held up a hand, "Shut it, man-hands. So, Blaine. Britt and I think you're in need of a man, meaning we're taking you to Scandals tonight." She smirked.

Blaine blinked, shifting awkwardly. Should he tell them about Kurt? He didn't know if Kurt would be upset if he said anything about them… Were they even together? Blaine kind of assumed so after they made out the day before and that morning before class. Kurt didn't exactly seem like the relationship type of guy, but maybe it was different for them, "I don't know, Santana…"

"I'm not taking no as an option, Blaine-bo Baggins. There's no school tomorrow for staff day and I want to get my dance on with my sweet lady." Brittany nodded excitedly beside her, "Text me your address and I'll pick you up at nine." She said as she pulled Britt away and down the hall.

"Well," Blaine began, looking at Rachel, "I guess it's a good thing I still have that fake I.D. Cooper got me as a prank gift last Christmas."

True to her word, Santana pulled up into his driveway at exactly nine, honking several times in a row. Blaine tightened his bowtie and smoothed his hair, smiling at his reflection. Maybe he should have asked Kurt if he wanted to come too… Another few honks had Blaine sighing, leaving his room in a rush, "Bye, Mom, Dad!"

"Have fun, sweetheart!" His mom called from the den.

"Don't be out too late, son." His father warned lightly.

"Okay, bye." Blaine said, closing the door behind him and rushing out to Santana's car. He opened the door and got into the back seat.

Santana glanced at him in the rearview mirror, "Oh, no. No, no, no." She shook her head.

"What?" Blaine asked, glancing at her and then to Brittany who just shrugged.

"You're _not _going to wear that. Out of the car, now." Santana got out of the car and gestured for Blaine to do the same.

She reached out and ripped off his bowtie, tossing it back into the car and then went about unbuttoning his shirt, "_Hey._" He argued, trying to bat her hands away.

"I'm trying to help you. Now, stop." She pulled off his plaid shirt, leaving him in only a plain white v-neck and dark wash jeans, "Thank God you're wearing decent shoes." She muttered as she bent down to roll down the cuffs of his pants, "Hands and knees." She ordered. Blaine dubiously followed instructions, "Head down."

He felt something wet pouring over his hair before he noticed Brittany in front of him, working her fingers through his hair, "Much better." She smiled, "Now your hair can breathe!"

Blaine stood up, looking at Santana and Brittany for approval, "If I wasn't into girls, I'd pounce on you right here, right now." Santana told him seriously before ushering him back into the car, "The guys at Scandals will be all over you."

The ride didn't take very long seeing as Santana drives like a maniac. Blaine jumped out of the car, eyeing the fairly non-descript club. Brittany grabbed his hand and linked pinkies with Santana, leading them all into the building. The music was booming and the place seemed quite crowded. Santana led them to the bar, ordering three beers. Blaine sipped at his beer, letting his eyes wander over the crowds of grinding men and women. Eventually, he'd drained his beer, so he turned an ordered another one from the overly friendly bartender who kept winking at him.

"_Wanky._" Santana said appreciatively.

Blaine glanced over at her to see she was staring at something on the dance floor. He turned on his stool to see what she was talking about.

A flash of hot pink caught his eye, leading him to two men dancing drunkenly, grinding and touching… His throat closed up when he noticed the tall man behind- behind _Kurt _lean down and suck at his exposed neck.

"Are you okay, Blaine?" Brittany wondered, shaking his leg.

"_I-_" Blaine shook his head, blinking a few times and hoping the image would disappear, "N-not really."

The situation seemed to click for Santana as she grabbed him at the top of his arm, pulling him away from the scene playing out and into the girl's bathroom, "Tell me you and Lady Hummel aren't-"

Blaine was already shaking his head, "We- I guess we're not together… I just- I thought… _God_, I was so stupid." He ran his hands through his curls.

"You want to be with him?" She asked, her voice soft. Blaine bit his lip and nodded, "You do know what you'd be getting yourself into, right? Kurt… Well, he's changed a lot."

He knew that Kurt was trouble with a capital _'T'_. But there was just something _captivating_ about him. He was just drawn to him. It was more than just his stunning looks. It was the way he would genuinely smile when they were together, how he'd laugh at all of his stupid jokes while firing off a few of his own. He was a different person when it was just the two of them, "I really like him."

Santana pursed her lips, "Well, then. Go get him."

"What?"

"I said," She started to push him towards the door, "Go _get_ him." Santana dragged him onto the dance floor and forcibly grabbed the man behind Kurt, pulling him away before smashing Blaine's front into Kurt's back.

Kurt spun around, his eyes slightly glazed over, "You're not tall anymore… _Blaine!_" He registered excitedly, a wide smile breaking out over his face, "What're you doin' here?"

"I-"

"Dance with me." Kurt grabbed his arms and wrapped them snugly around his body before he started to sway to the beat, tangling his fingers in his hair. It was enough to make him forget about what he'd seen and just get lost in the moment.

Several songs later, Blaine had to take a break. He had a massive problem in his pants from Kurt's gyrating hips that should be illegal and it was starting to get late. Kurt pouted when he stopped dancing, but allowed him to pull him back to the bar. Blaine checked his phone to see it was almost eleven, "Santana!" He called over the music while Kurt ordered himself another drink.

She came over, "What?"

"I have to be home by midnight…"

Kurt downed a shot of amber colored liquor before swiveling in his bar stool to face him, "Jus' call your 'rents and tell 'em you're sleepin' over at a friend's house, Cinderella." He laughed loudly at his own joke.

"I agree with Hummel. Why don't you two go back to his place…?" She winked suggestively just as Quinn walked up.

"The hell, Hummel?" She spat, her brow furrowed, "Thought you didn't give a shit 'bout Anderson. Looks like you're pretty friendly right now!"

"What?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Fuck off, Quinn!" Kurt growled.

"If you want to prance off into the sunset with your little boy-toy, then fine. Don't bother coming back to hang with us anymore."

Kurt retracted, flinching slightly. He recovered quickly, though Blaine could tell how much her words effected him, "Fine. Go be a bitch somewhere else, Fabray. I don't need you."

She turned on her heel and stomped off towards a group of girls before they all left.

Kurt watched them leave, hurt shining clearly in his azure eyes before turning around and asking for another shot. Blaine watched silently as he knocked back three more shots before he stepped in, telling the barkeep to cut him off, "Santana, can I-"

She was already nodding, watching Kurt with a forlorn expression, "Yeah, you can take my car. I know how to ride a motorcycle, so I'll just drop his bike off at your place tomorrow."

"Thanks." He said, taking her offered keys. Blaine turned to Kurt who had his head resting on the bar, "Kurt, can I have your keys?" He mumbled something about a pocket, so Blaine reached into the pockets of his leather jacket and fished out his keys, handing them to Santana, "I'm going to take you home, okay?"

Kurt looked up at him, finally meeting his eyes, "'m sorry, B'aine." He apologized tiredly.

"What for?" He asked, helping Kurt off the stool and out of the club, dodging people as they went.

"I shouldn't 'ave danced with that creep. I was jus' tryin' to fit in with the skanks… It's- it's not really, not really _me._" He admitted, "At least… I don't _think_ it is."

Blaine nodded, already seeming to know that Kurt wasn't who he pretended to be, "It's okay, Kurt…"

"Can we- like, not go to my place? It's kinda a shit hole."

Blaine chuckled, opening Kurt's door for him, "Yeah." He agreed, getting into the car and starting up the engine. Kurt reached over and placed his hand on Blaine's leg, letting it slowly travel up his thigh until it was nearly on top of his crotch, "Kurt, stop." He said, trying to concentrate on the road.

"But, Blaine. I _want_ you." He breathed huskily, the strong scent of alcohol wafting into his nose.

Blaine managed to pull into his driveway without crashing, which was quite a feat seeing as Kurt was determined to get into his pants, "Come on." Blaine got out of the car and helped Kurt out. The second Kurt was standing, he sealed Blaine's lips with his own. Blaine let out a shocked gasp, which Kurt took to his advantage, letting his tongue swipe into his mouth. He found himself lost in the sensations Kurt was creating with his tongue, the ball of the ring in his mouth would run along the back of his teeth every once in a while. It took all of his self-restraint to pull back, both boys breathing heavily, "You have to be quiet. My parents are probably going to be asleep." He warned, grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him into his house.

Luckily, his parents _had_ already gone to bed, so he was able to sneak Kurt up to his room unseen. The second the door was shut, Kurt pinned him up against it, grinding against him as he sucked the skin of his neck into his mouth. Blaine moaned, tossing his head back and into the door with a low thud, "_Bed_." Kurt murmured hotly against his jaw, tossing his jacket off and toeing off his shoes.

That word brought him out of his aura of pleasure. He pulled away slightly, "Kurt… I'm, uh." Blaine cleared his throat, staring into Kurt's lust blown pupils, "I'm not sure I'm ready for… for _that._"

Kurt seemed to shrink back slightly, his face unsure, "_Oh_… I-"

"It's not you. It's just…"

Kurt nodded, "I get it." He gave a half smile, seeming to have sobered up a bit.

Blaine was fairly surprised, expecting him to push a little bit more, "_Really?_"

He nodded once more, "You don't have to look so fucking surprised…"

"Sorry," He fixed the hem of his shirt.

Kurt sighed, going over to Blaine's bed and falling back on it, "I know, I know. My reputation precedes me. Well, my rep will have gone to shit by Monday when Quinn makes it official and kicks me out of the skanks. Spiteful bitch…" He groaned, rubbing at his temples.

"Why did you even get involved with them anyway?" Blaine asked, hoping he wasn't overstepping.

Kurt shifted over, making room for Blaine on the bed. Blaine went and sat down next to him, "After my… After my parents died, she was the one who helped me out. She let me into the Skanks and molded me into the person I am today. I- if it weren't for her, I don't know where I would be. At least when I was in the Skanks, the bullies left me relatively alone. Now I'll be public target number one, alone at the bottom rungs of the social ladder."

"You don't have to be alone, Kurt." Blaine spoke softly, glad he was finally opening up to him, "Why don't you rejoin the Glee Club? We could always use more members…"

"They wouldn't want me back."

"You won't know until you try."

Kurt stared up at the ceiling, seeming deep in thought, "I'll think about it." Blaine broke out into a huge grin, "I said I'd _think _about it, babe. Don't make me regret it."

"_Aw_, come on, Kurt… _Please?_" He pouted, leaning in and placing a teasing kiss on Kurt's lips before pulling away abruptly.

Kurt scowled, "Didn't know you played dirty, Anderson." Blaine plastered on his puppy dog face, "I said I'll _think about it._ Now if you don't mind, I'm going to try an sleep off this hangover that's forming." He rolled over, pulling the comforter up and over himself. Blaine sat there silently for a moment before Kurt turned his head, peeking out from under the covers, "You going to get to cuddling or do I have to pull you down?"

Blaine smiled, pulling off his shoes before sliding down beside Kurt and shifting so that he was wrapped around his side, head on his chest.

**===============================gLee===============================**

**I just want to thank everyone for your encouragement regarding this fic. I read all of your thoughts and went straight to work on this chapter. I hope that everyone likes it. I think that I know what I want to do and I hope that it lives up to everyone's expectations.**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Blaine, honey?" Blaine pried his bleary eyes open seeing his mother in his doorway a confused and worried expression carved into her features, "Who's this?"

Blaine furrowed his brow, wondering what his mother was talking about before he heard a soft snore coming from beside him. He sat up, staring down at Kurt, head buried into the pillow and sound asleep, "Oh." Was all he could say.

His mom smiled, "Why don't you come downstairs?"

Nodding his acceptance, he glanced over to make sure Kurt was still asleep before he slid out of bed, cautious of jostling the other boy. He followed his mother downstairs and into the kitchen where his father was sipping a cup of tea, "Want something to drink?" He asked. Blaine shook his head, taking the seat opposite his father at the table, "You want to tell us what's going on, son?" He asked carefully, trying to not sound accusatory.

Blaine flushed, "He's a friend from school." He supplied.

"One of your glee club friends?"

"No, mom. He's not in glee club… Well, not anymore." Blaine rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward.

"Is he your boyfriend?" His mother smirked, a knowing glint in her eye.

Blaine felt his cheeks heat up once more, "N-no… He's not."

His mother tucked back a lock of chocolate brown hair behind her ear, eyeing him significantly, "Well, who is this boy? _Clearly_ he isn't just_ some friend_."

"His name is Kurt."

"Tell us about him." His dad prodded.

Blaine glanced down at his hands, rolling his fingers together, "He's… unique. I've never met anyone like him before. I mean, his _eyes_ are_ stunning_, never just one shade of blue. And when he actually graces you with a _smile_…" Blaine trailed off, "And he has a witty, sharp sense of humor. But…"

His mother, who had this loving smile on her face, raised one eyebrow, "But what?"

Blaine glanced down again, not sure if he should say anything.

"Go ahead, Blaine. I can tell this is eating at you. It's not good to keep all of those things inside. We're here for you." His father grabbed his mother's hand, giving him an encouraging smile.

"I'm worried about him."

"Why's that, honey?"

Blaine looked up at his mother, knowing that he could trust her, "He's always missing school and he gets these unexplainable injuries… I-I'm not sure what's going on."

His parents shared a glance before his dad cleared his throat, "Do you think this has something to do with his parents?"

Blaine shook his head, "No. He lives by himself."

"How can he live by himself? Isn't he a minor?"

"I don't know, Dad. He's… He's very private." Blaine sighed.

"And for good reason I see." Kurt's voice sounded behind him, causing him to wrench his neck around. Kurt had his arms crossed across his chest and a cold look in his teal orbs.

"_Kurt-_"

Kurt held up a hand, "Save it, Anderson. Every wonder why I'm so fucking _private? _ Maybe it's because _some _people don't know when to keep their damn _traps_ shut!" He exclaimed, seemingly on the brink of tears.

Blaine's mother stood up and rounded the counter, coming close to Kurt, "We can help you, dear." Blaine couldn't help but notice how Kurt tensed at the term of endearment as well as the close proximity.

"If someone's hurting you, we can't just let it go. You understand that we're obligated to tell someone about your situation if you're in trouble." His dad too stood.

Kurt shrunk back, his jaw tensed. He looked like a cornered, wounded animal and that was just _not right._ He turned to look at Blaine, his eyes shining with betrayal, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. Don't ever fucking speak to me again." His voice was barely over a whisper as he turned on his heel and bolted out the door, slamming it behind him.

"_Kurt!_" Blaine screamed, trying to run after him, but he was held back by his father.

"It's okay, son. We'll do everything we can to help your friend."

===============================gLee====================================

The hours blurred into days and then, finally weeks. Kurt felt lost in a daze, not really seeing or feeling… not really living.

It's not unlike his usual demeanor, but the second Blaine had entered his life, he started to _notice_ things. He would genuinely smile or laugh… He hated himself a little more for relying on this boy so much just to feel alive. Why should his happiness be based on Blaine Anderson? Why can't he just… _be happy?_ Or at the very least less numb.

Blaine could ruin _everything._ He could be the literal death of him. If Blaine's parents were somehow able to find out about his situation and his foster parents got wind of it… Honestly, he didn't know what would happen to him. So he could only hope that the Anderson's would just leave it be, just like everyone else.

It had been almost two weeks since Kurt had spoken to Blaine. He'd gotten texts and phone messages, but he just couldn't talk to him. Blaine had gone behind his back, and now Kurt was living in fear. Scared of picking up his phone and seeing that dreaded number.

Thursday afternoon found Kurt outside the school, leaning against the rough brick and sucking on a cigarette. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Finn and Puckerman coming towards him, "Can I help you?" He drawled, his voice monotone.

"Dude. What did you do to Anderson?" Puck accused.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Kurt spat, stubbing out his cig against the brick before pulling out the one behind his ear and lighting it up.

Finn stepped forward, "He's been moping around for the past two weeks. We know that you've been hanging out with him."

"So, what did you do?" Puck finished.

Kurt blew out a smoke cloud into their faces, "I didn't do _shit_ to him. He fucked _me_ over."

"Bullshit."

"Not bullshit, Giant." Kurt turned and started to walk off, hearing the two teen's pursuits behind him.

"Regardless, Blaine's upset. We don't like seeing him like that, man." Finn groaned when Kurt didn't stop walking away, "Can't you at least come see him sing in glee today? He's the last performance."

Kurt slowed for a second before tossing his cigarette to the ground and heading back inside. He ducked into a corner and waited for Puck and Finn to pass him before stepping out from the shadows. Curiosity was taking over his body, causing his feet to move on their own accord until he was outside the choir room. While Berry was finishing her overdramatized rendition of _On My Own_, Kurt slipped into Mr. Schuester's office, which had a perfect, hidden view.

When she had finally finished wiping her tears, staring longingly at Finn, she went and sat down. Mr. Schue stood up and gave an awkward smile, "That was… very good Rachel. So, last up, we have Blaine." He clapped his hands together, walking back to his stool.

Blaine stood up, looking exceedingly nervous. He wiped his hands on his slacks, glancing behind him towards the door with a hopeful expression only for it to drop when a random student walked past. He took a deep breath and gestured for the band to start.

_Walking out the door this morning_

_Wondering what it is that's going on with you, on with you_

_Thinking of a way to say I'm sorry_

_For something that I'm not sure I do, sure I do_

_So come on baby, let me in_

_And show me what this really is_

'_Cause something must have made you say that_

_What did I do to make you say that to me?_

_Something must have made you so mad_

_What can I do to make you say come back to me?_

_Hoping for a moment that I turn around_

_And you'll be coming after me, after me_

'_Cause all that I can say is that it's obvious_

_It's obvious you're all I see, all I see_

_So come on, baby, let me in_

_And show me what this really is about_

'_Cause I can't read you_

_Come on baby, let me in_

_And show me what this really is_

'_Cause something must have made you say that_

_What did I do to make you say that to me?_

_Something must have made you so mad_

_What can I do to make you say come back to me?_

_Come back to me_

_And I'll be here in the morning if you say stay_

_If you say stay to me, oh_

_And I'll be here in the morning if you say stay_

_If you say stay to me, oh_

_And I'll be here in the morning if you say stay_

_If you say stay to me, oh_

_Something must have made you say that_

_What did I do to make you say that to me?_

_Something must have made you so mad_

_What can I do to make you say come back to me?_

_Something must have made you say that_

_What did I do to make you say that to me?_

_Something must have made you so mad_

_What can I do to make you say come back to me?_

Kurt stood in absolute awe as Blaine belted out the lyrics with such undeniable _passion,_ he was forced to fall back into one of the chairs in the office. He cursed silently as his phone buzzed in his pocket, bringing him back to reality. The fear he'd been carrying around since he left Blaine's house finally came to a head.

"Hello?" He answered, cringing when a sharp voice came over the line.

"What did you do, you little shit? You call fucking social services on us?" His foster whispered tersely.

Kurt's breath halted, "_What?_ No, I-"

"Well, the bitch is here, so you need to get your faggy ass here _now._" The phone shut off with a click.

His heart was pounding rapidly against his rib cage with pure anxiety. The glee club was dispersing, so Kurt exited the office and searched for Blaine. The moment he saw the boy, he snatched the back of his shirt, shoving him into the lockers. Normally, he wouldn't have been so gentle, but it was still _Blaine_…

"What the fuck did you do?" He gritted out, teeth bared as he stared into the honey-hazel eyes in front of him.

The second the shock wore off, Blaine spoke, "What? I didn't-"

"Well _someone told them!_ Someone fucking _weaseled their way _into _my life_ and got _social services_ called on my goddamn _foster parents!_" Kurt was so full of rage and fear, he hadn't noticed the forming crowd of glee kids.

Realization washed over Blaine's face, which suddenly turned guilty, "My-my Dad's a lawyer… I think he might have looked you up."

Kurt stared incredulously at Blaine before punching his fist into the locker right next to his face, "Damn it, Blaine! _WHY?_" He exclaimed, so damn close to tears, "They're _never_ going to let me go now." He practically whimpered, staggering a few steps back.

"Who?" Blaine pried gently, taking a step closer to Kurt, "Who isn't going to let you go? Kurt. Please let me help you." Kurt glanced around at the group of teens, all wearing various expressions of shock and worry. He'd almost forgotten he had been one of them once. He looked at Blaine pleadingly, "Clear out, guys." There were some protests, but eventually everyone left the two alone in the hall, "Please, talk to me."

"I-" Kurt's breath caught, "I-I can't…" He fell back against the lockers on the opposite side of the hall, sliding down them until he was seated on the floor. His mind was swarming, "_Please._ I don't want to go back." He sobbed.

The second the tears started to fall, strong, warm arms wrapped around his shuddering figure, "You don't have to go, Kurt. You don't have to. I'm going to make sure you're safe, okay?"

It took a while, but finally, Kurt got control over himself, "You can't save me, Blaine." He muttered brokenly, lightly throwing Blaine off of him so he could stand, "No one can."

"Kurt. Please… I-I can't do this. I can't see you keep doing this to yourself. I lov- _really _care about you. And if you can't care about yourself…" He trailed off, fresh tears rolling from his darkened eyes, "Then how could you possibly care about me?"

_I do care about you, Blaine. More than you know._ Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and turned away. He couldn't give Blaine any false hope. Without another word, he stalked away, trying to hold in the tears. All he could hope for was to make it out unscathed… or for them to just get it over with and kill him.

He pulled up to his foster house, already seeing his social worker, Jean's car in the driveway. Kurt schooled his features before walking into the house. His foster parents were dressed respectably, sitting next to each other in the loveseat, while Jean was sitting across from them, holding a clipboard, "_Ah_, Kurt. It's nice to see you." She smiled warmly, folding up her thick glasses and tucking them into the pocket of her blouse, "Take a seat."

This was it. He could tell her everything and then he'd be taken out of his dangerous situation… but to where? That unknown aspect is what kept him living this life. Where he would be sent could be worse for all he knew. He just needed to hold out for one more month and then he'd be eighteen and free, "It's nice to see you too, Jean. Weren't you just here not too long ago?" He asked politely, trying to feign innocence.

"Yes, but some complaints have come to my attention." She eyed his foster parents wearily.

"What types of complaints?" Katherine, his foster mother, asked.

Jean shifted in the chair, "A very well respected lawyer called saying that his son had some concerns over the living situation Kurt was in. The word 'abuse' was thrown around quite a bit…"

"That's _ridiculous!_" His stepfather, Tony, complained. His eyes tightened on Kurt for a moment before looking back at Jean.

"Be that as it may, I would like to ask Kurt." She turned to face Kurt, "Is there anything you would like to tell me? I can't help you if you remain silent."

Kurt could practically feel his foster parent's glares burning into his skull, "I think that he got the wrong idea." He started, already formulating the story in his head, "You see, I got jumped outside of school, but was too embarrassed to say anything. The kids at McKinley don't really like gays. Anyway, I guess he just assumed since I never told him what happened. Foster families don't tend to have a very good rep."

Jean watched him for a full minute, her deep brown eyes searching, "Are you sure?" Kurt gulped and nodded, "Well, I suppose that's all for now. But due to the accusation, I will be upping my visits." She warned.

She stood, flattening out her skirt, "I'll just walk you out." Kurt said politely, "I was going to meet up with a friend to study." He lied smoothly, hoping he could get out of there.

"No, Kurt. It's almost dinnertime. You can go see your friend afterwards." Katherine spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice, causing shivers to run down his spine.

"I promised him-"

"I said, _no._" She shot him a warning glance with his eyes.

Kurt slowly walked Jean to the door, his body shaking. When she was halfway down the driveway, Kurt tried to bolt. That was until a rough hand grabbed him by the neck, slamming the door shut, "You _stupid_ motherfucker." Tony growled as he threw him across the room, the back of his head colliding harshly with the column in the den, "That was _way_ to fucking close. There is no way they're going to take away my favorite little punching bag."

Kurt had learned not to fight back. At first, he would try, but he found that it was worse if he did. His foster father kicked his back several times before rolling him over, "Oh no you don't. You don't get to pass out. I want to hear you _scream_." He laughed sadistically as he placed a particularly rough kick to his ribs. Kurt cried out, trying to curl into himself to make for a smaller target. Tony got down onto the floor and pried Kurt out of his ball, straddling him so he could punch him square in the jaw. He then wrapped his meaty fingers around Kurt's neck, leaning in so his putrid breath was wafting over his face, "When I teach you a lesson, Kurtie, you better fucking remember. There won't be a next time." Kurt's vision blurred, dark spots interfering with his sight. Eventually, numbness took over and he passed out from sheer pain and lack of oxygen.

He wasn't sure how long he was out. The wooden planks were re-nailed over the window, so he couldn't tell what time it was. Kurt struggled to sit up on the bed, finding that it was hard to breathe in fully. He stumbled over to the mirror on the wall, seeing the dried blood caked on his chin, the huge bruise purpling on his jaw. Kurt leaned against the dresser, forcing himself to take in slow breaths. He limped over to the window and tried to look through the cracks to see if it was daylight. Pitch-blackness was all he could see.

He knew he needed to try and rest up a little bit, attempt to get his strength back. But sometimes… Tony would creep into his room at night and try to do _things_ to him. That was the one exception Kurt made to not fighting back. His foster father had never succeeded in touching him under his clothes, but Kurt didn't want to take the chance. He had no idea how long he'd been out, so he didn't know when or _if_ Tony would come in.

Kurt walked back over to his bed, but stubbed his toe on something hard left on the floor. He glanced down to see that there was a hammer left on the floor. His foster parents must have forgotten to grab it when they were nailing his window shut again. He immediately bent down to grab it, wincing as his muscles protested at the action. Groaning, he moved over to the window, silently prying the nails out of the distressed wood. He tried to ignore the claw marks left from the many attempts he'd made to get out the window.

He'd gotten four beams off when he heard some rustling outside his door. Kurt frantically tried to get the last one off when he heard keys jingling in one of the many locks on his door. After getting the final plank off the window, he used all his strength to push the window open. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to budge. Kurt was mentally keeping tabs on how many locks were left, and whoever was out there only had two more to go. He gritted his teeth, shoving with all his might until finally, it gave way. Kurt ducked under the small space, kicking one leg out. There was an attached garage that he could get to. He prepared himself to jump when the final lock was undone. Light beamed into his room from behind him, "_No!_" He heard Tony's voice yell. Kurt tried to move fast, but he wasn't quick enough. Tony grabbed the neck of his shirt, trying to pull him back inside. Thinking on instinct, Kurt pulled his arms through the holes of his shirt, sliding out of it. He fell to the roof of the garage before rolling off of it and into the bushes, aggravating his injuries. He didn't have time to rest though. Kurt knew that Blaine lived nearby… Maybe Blaine _could_ save him, if he'd give him the chance to.

Kurt went as fast as he could in his disoriented state, trying to distinguish street signs. Finally, he found the Anderson house. He let out a sob of relief as he stumbled up the drive. Kurt fell onto the front door, slamming his fist several times into the thick wood. The door was opened, causing him to fall into the house, "_Kurt?_" Blaine cried out, helping him inside and onto the living room couch, "Kurt, what happened? Talk to me."

Kurt was dazed, staring up at Blaine, "B-Blaine." Kurt blinked lethargically, "Thank you."

"For what? Please, baby-" Blaine sniffed, holding Kurt's shoulders.

"C-can I stay here?" Kurt changed the topic.

"Of course you can. But you need a hospital!"

Kurt shook his head adamantly, "If I go to the hospital, they will find me. Just, p-please trust me. I'll be fine. I-I just need to rest."

Blaine pulled him close, "I do trust you." He breathed. He helped Kurt to stand, leading him to his room. Kurt slowly lowered himself into the bed, clinging to Blaine. Exhaustion hit him as he melded into the warmth, "We're going to talk tomorrow and you're _not_ going to lie to me." Blaine spoke softly, stroking his fingers through Kurt's hair soothingly. He said something else, but Kurt was already out.

**===============================glee====================================**

**I'm not sure how many chapters are going to be left, but I hope everyone enjoyed this update! Let me know what you thought of it! :)**

**Songs used in order:**

On My Own – Les Miserables

Stay – Safetysuit


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt woke before Blaine in the morning. It was before six, but he was wide awake. He let his gaze fall on Blaine. His sleep-loosened curls breaking free of their usual gel and framing his face. Even in his sleep, Kurt could see the slight worried dip to his eyebrows, the tight line of his full lips. _He_ did this. Why did Kurt even get him involved in all his shit? He'd promised himself not to do that to Blaine, and yet, here he was, sleeping in the same bed as him yet again. Kurt couldn't tell him what was happening. He just… he _couldn't._ Blaine would be put in danger if he were to know the whole truth. As it was, he already knew too much.

Looking down at his beautiful face, Kurt knew what he had to do. He slowly extracted himself from Blaine's arms, leaning down to press a brief kiss to his lips, alleviating some of the tightness in his features. Three little words were resting at the tip of his tongue, pressing at his teeth and begging to be said… but he bit his tongue and stood. If he allowed himself to say those words, he'd never let himself leave. Kurt hobbled out of the room as noiselessly as he could before making the slow and painful descent of the stairs.

There were some noises coming from the kitchen, so he tried to quicken his pace to avoid detection. Unfortunately, the sound of a clattering plate caused him to violently flinch, pulling at the muscles in his abdomen. He tried to bite back a sob of pain, but it was too late. Mrs. Anderson rounded the corner, her eyes wide with shock, "Oh, honey!" She cried, rushing to his side with Mr. Anderson not too far behind. Kurt shrunk back from her fluttering hands, his breathing bordering panicked, "Sweetie, it's okay. I won't hurt you." She said calmingly, holding her hands still in a placating way, "Are you hurt?" Kurt shook his head, lying, "Do you need us to call someone? Where is Blaine?" She glanced up the stairs, giving Kurt the opportunity to bolt. It hurt like hell, but he somehow managed to get out of the house without getting caught. The cool air started to calm him, though he could still feel the tightness in his chest.

He knew what he needed to do so that Blaine would get why they couldn't be together. Kurt was damaged goods, and he needed to understand that. He'd never be what Blaine needed. Who knew if he'd even make it out of his situation alive? After the stunt he pulled… he honestly didn't know or care as long as Blaine was safe and stayed out of harm's way. He deserved so much better.

==================================gLee==================================

Blaine breathed in the unique scent that could only belong to Kurt. His lips started to turn up into a smile as he nuzzled into the soft material of… his pillow? Blaine blinked his eyes open to see the opposite side of his bed was vacant, no sign of Kurt, "Kurt?" He spoke to the dark room, a sick feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. He threw the sheets off himself and stood, walking out of his room and down the stairs. From the foyer, he could hear his parents talking in low, tense voices. He decided to listen in for a moment.

"…after him! What if he goes back to whoever hurt him?" His mother's voice sounded close to tears.

"I doubt he'll go back there. I am going to go over his case file once more. I promise, dear, I will make sure he's safe." His dad soothed his mom.

"What about Blaine?"

Blaine came all the way down the stairs, causing his parent's to snap their necks up, "Where's Kurt?" He asked, fear clenching his throat as he noticed the front door was wide open, "_Kurt?_" He said louder, making a run for the door only to be grabbed around his midsection and held back, "_Kurt!_" He called out, hoping Kurt might hear his calls and turn around. Blaine fell back into his father's embrace, sobbing openly. Kurt was out there alone and in pain. Who knows where he could be going. What if the person hurting him, found him all alone? Blaine's struggles became less and less as he wore himself out, "Please, let me go! Let me find him!" Blaine begged.

"Blaine, it's okay. Honey, listen. Blaine-"

Blaine didn't even listen to his mother's attempt at soothing words from in front of him, "Please! Please, I- I love him." He cried, completely collapsing. The only thing holding up were his father's arms.

After a moment, his dad helped him to the couch where he curled in on himself, thinking of all the awful things that could happen if he didn't find Kurt. His parent decided to let him stay home from school that day, which he was grateful for. He wasn't sure he'd even be able to concentrate if he were to go. Though he did decide to go to glee after school. He thought maybe he could talk to his friends and maybe they might have some sort of insight on Kurt seeing as they knew him before. Maybe they knew of somewhere he liked to go and hang out or somewhere he would go. If they didn't know anything, he would go check Kurt's apartment and anywhere else he might have gone. He was not going to give up on Kurt Hummel.

As the McKinley population started to flood the halls after the last bell of the day, Blaine weaved his way through them towards the choir room. When he walked in, he noticed everyone was already there, all wearing strange expressions as they stared at the boy in the middle of the room… _Kurt._

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, feeling as if a weight was lifted from his chest… that is, until he saw his face. He turned slightly to look at him, his eyes lifeless and dull. A dark bruise was purpling along his jaw line baring stark contrast to his pallid skin, "What-"

Mr. Schuester stood up, his weary eyes trained on Kurt as he addressed the entire club, "Kurt here asked if he could sing today. So let's all give him the floor. Blaine?" Blaine glanced at his teacher before reluctantly sitting down between Santana and Rachel.

Kurt cleared his throat, shifting his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably, "Puck?" It was then that he noticed Puck sitting with the band, cradling a guitar. Puck bit his lip and nodded, strumming the first few bars of an unrecognizable song. Kurt took a deep breath and settled his eyes on Blaine, making it clear who the song was for. His voice was low and slightly rough, probably from being unpracticed for so long, but it was undoubtedly beautiful… if he could only ignore what the lyrics were saying.

_If you see me cry_

_Don't try and dry my eyes_

_If you see me down_

_Just leave me there to drown._

_And if you see my pain_

_Don't try and pull me out_

_If I run away_

_Don't call my name out loud_

_Just leave me be._

_And if you see my heart_

_Leave it on the ground_

_If I stumble in the dark_

_Let me go until I'm found._

_If I'm dying in my bed_

_Oh, just let me be alone_

_Oh, things that need be said_

_Can be told to my stone_

_Leave me be._

_Oh, I said_

_Leave me be._

_When I'm lying in my grave_

_And they're putting me away_

_There'll be nothing left to say_

_Nothing left to say._

_So,_

_Leave me be._

_I said,_

_Leave me be._

_I said, _

_Leave me be._

When Kurt finished, his head was slightly bowed so that Blaine couldn't distinguish the look on his face. The room was completely and utterly _silent._ He had no idea what the other's reactions were to Kurt's song because he couldn't unglue his gaze from the broken boy standing in the center of the room. Kurt took in a shuddering breath before turning on his heel and slightly limping out of the room. Blaine didn't even hesitate before running after him.

He noticed Kurt hadn't gotten far. Kurt was leaning against the lockers, his face hidden in his hands, "Kurt?" Kurt glanced up, the smudged remains of charcoal eyeliner still present under his watery eyes, "Shh," Blaine came closer and attempted to hold his face, but Kurt pulled back, pressing himself into the lockers, "Please." Blaine tried to convey everything he felt through his eyes. The fear, the worry, the _love_ he felt for Kurt. He moved in again and this time, Kurt didn't move back. Blaine cupped his face in his hand, swiping away a salty tear that managed to fall. Kurt was crumbling in front of him. It was clear by the song that he chose, that he didn't think he had any time left and that he wanted Blaine to '_leave him be'_. But he just couldn't do that and it was obvious Kurt didn't truly want that either though he didn't like how he seemed so resigned in what he thought was his fate. Almost like he welcomed the thought of death compared to the hell he must be going through.

Kurt's mouth twitched, turning down as more tears formed in his iridescent orbs. He let his head fall onto Blaine's shoulder, his arms latching onto his cardigan, fingers fisting in the soft material. Blaine kissed his shoulder, running his fingers through his pink-hilighted hair, "I'm so sorry." Kurt murmured.

Blaine pulled back slightly, "What are you sorry for?"

"I should have never gotten you involved in my life. I should have ignored you the second you came up to me. I was so stupid and naïve to think that-"

Blaine cut him off with a searing kiss, "Even if you _had_ ignored me, I probably wouldn't have given up trying to get to know you."

Kurt shrugged slightly, "Why? I'm nothing special."

Blaine already started shaking his head before Kurt finished speaking, "That's bull. You're more special than you know. I've never met someone like you and I'm sure I will never again. Kurt," Blaine swallowed deeply, feeling his palms become sweaty, "I love you." He breathed, staring into Kurt's glasz eyes.

Kurt said nothing for a moment before his breath caught, "Don't say that." He choked out.

"Why, Kurt? It's true. I _love_ you." Blaine said adamantly.

"Please, don't. You _can't,_ don't you get it? You can't _love_ me." He turned away, running a hand through his messy hair, "God damn it."

Blaine felt a pang of hurt in his chest. He'd just confessed his love for Kurt and now… God he was so stupid, "I-I'm sorry… I-" Blaine bit his lip, hating how the traitor tears started to fall.

Kurt finally looked at him, his face distraught, "Blaine, I-" He slammed his head back against the lockers, pulling at his faded pink hair, "Fuck! Why can't you understand? _Look_ at me! I'm no good for you. Being with me would only put you in danger and yet- I can't keep myself away from you…"

"I can't help that I love you, Kurt." Blaine spoke in a low voice, wiping furiously at the tears falling from his eyes.

His hand was replaced by Kurt's as he wiped the tears from his flushed cheeks, "I can't either." He said so softly, Blaine wasn't sure he'd heart him correctly, "Is that what you want me to say? That I love you too? It won't make any difference in the situation." He said, defeated.

"It makes a difference to me." Blaine whispered.

Kurt looked down at him, seeming to struggle with something in his mind before he finally leaned in and sealed their lips together, pulling Blaine as close as possible. His tongue prodded his lips, asking for easily granted entrance. Blaine moaned into the kiss, feeling Kurt's tongue ring run along the back of his teeth. After a moment of complete bliss, Kurt pulled away, resting his forehead against Blaine's, "I love you." Kurt said sincerely, his voice but a whisper of breath across his lips.

Blaine was just about to speak when the school intercom beeped, Principal Figgin's voice coming over the speaker, "Kurt Hummel, please report to my office. Now."

Kurt looked up at the intercom, his face becoming deathly pale. Blaine slipped his hand into his, linking their fingers, "I love you." He reminded him.

Kurt looked at him, taking a deep breath, he also looked at their linked hands, "I love you, too." He replied. Both walked to the Principal's office, dreading what would be waiting behind the door.

**================================gLee================================**

**Sorry I took so long to update! It's been a very stressful week. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**Song used:** Leave Me Be – Joe Purdy


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine could tell by the sudden clenching of Kurt's fingers, something was wrong. He glanced through the glass panel of the Principal's door only to see the backs of two heads. Blaine looked over to Kurt to see his jaw set, eyes focused and unblinking. Knowing who it must have been in that room, Blaine used his hold on Kurt's hand to pull him away and into the nearest restroom. Kurt never questioned him. He only rested against the tiled wall, a resigned look on his face.

"I'm not letting you go in there." Blaine said finally.

Kurt just shrugged, "They're going to get to me one way or another. It would probably be best if I just went to them." He spoke in a monotone voice, not an ounce of emotion, "All we're doing is stalling the inevitable."

Blaine walked over to Kurt, taking his face in his hands, "You are not going in there alone. I will _not_ let anything happen to you, Kurt. I promise."

Kurt stared into his eyes for a moment, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I _will _keep this promise." Blaine reached into his pocket and fished out his cell phone, searching his contacts until he found the right number. He waited through the rings.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson's office." Jan, the sweet old receptionist answered.

"Hi, Jan. I need to speak to my Dad."

"He's in a meeting, hun. Can I have him call you back?"

Blaine sighed, running his fingers through his gelled hair, "Tell him this is an emergency, please."

"Hold on one moment."

Blaine listened to the constant beeping as he was connected to his father, "Blaine? What is it? Are you alright, son?"

"I'm okay, Dad… I need your help."

"With what?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt, asking for silent permission to get his parents involved. Kurt nodded his head minutely, though the look of fear was cast over his face, "Kurt is in trouble and I need you to come to McKinley as soon as you can. _Please_, Dad."

There was a sigh on the other line before he heard something being put over the phone. Muffled voices were barely heard before his father got back on the line, "I'll be there in twenty." He said before hanging up the phone.

Blaine let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, "My Dad is coming." He pulled away and looked up at Kurt, "Now, I need you to tell me everything."

Kurt's face was blank as he sank down the tile wall, his knees pressed tightly to his chest, "I can't fucking believe this." He murmured, staring straight ahead, unseeing, "All this time, doing everything in my power to avoid-"

Blaine bent down and pressed two fingers to Kurt's lips, "Don't you blame yourself for any of this." He said sternly before sinking down all the way and sliding in next to Kurt, still holding his gaze, "Please tell me what happened." Blaine pleaded, moving his hand to caress Kurt's cheek.

Kurt leaned into the touch slightly, closing his eyes and letting out a low sigh full of defeat, "They beat me." He murmured, opening his eyes and staring at nothing in particular, too lost in his own thoughts, "Well, _he_ beats me is more accurate." He unconsciously started to dig his blunt nails into the skin of his forearm. Blaine, noticing the action, grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly, "I don't know what I ever did to them to deserve what they did to me. I'm sure I must have done something…" He trailed off, ignoring Blaine's protest, "My…" He cleared his throat, his face contorting in a mix of resigned acceptance and self-hatred, "My parents were picking me up from a party at Berry's house. I-I wanted to come home and… We got into an accident." He sniffled, cursing himself as he wiped at the tears starting to fall from his eyes, "That's how I ended up in foster care. Because I fucking called my parents to come and get me from a god damn party." He scoffed, running his fingers through his already messy hair, tangling the pink and chestnut strands together, "I guess I'm lucky in a way…" He continued, a sick lilt to his voice, "It could be worse. I mean, sure Tony tried to…"

Blaine felt his entire body tense, "Tony tried to _what_, Kurt?" He asked, not really wanting to know if his mind was heading down the right track or not.

Kurt pressed his head back into the tile with a little more force than necessary, "Let's just say the only time I ever fought back was when he would crawl into my bed."

"_Kurt-_" Blaine choked out.

Kurt was already shaking his head, "He never… got far. He was always drunk as hell, so I could easily overpower him then…"

Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's temple, "I'm so sorry." He breathed.

Kurt just shrugged, "Anyway," He tried to brush off the tenseness of the situation, "We basically made this deal. They gave me an allowance so that I could live on my own and they wouldn't have to deal with me, but they'd still get the money for taking me in. Only catch was that I had to return for social worker visits… Most of the time, I could escape and get out of the house." Kurt stopped there, leaving the open implication for Blaine to figure out.

"You will never have to go through any of that ever again." Blaine told him, holding a tone of finality. His phone buzzed in his pocket, causing him to break his gaze on Kurt. He pulled out his phone to see a text from his father saying he was in the Principal's office and Kurt's foster parents were indeed there. Apparently Kurt's social worker had been called as well, "Kurt?" Blaine lifted Kurt's chin from his knees, brushing his thumb along the dimple in his chin, "My Dad's here. Let's head in." Kurt bit his lip, looking like a frightened child, "I love you. I'll be with you the whole time."

Kurt nodded, closing his eyes for a moment to take in a gulp of air before lifting himself from the floor. Together, the two made their way to Figgin's office.

Kurt tensed when Blaine's hand touched the doorknob. Blaine gave his hand a quick squeeze before opening the door. Immediately, all eyes were turned on the couple. Blaine moved his body slightly, as if to shield Kurt.

"Sit." Figgins gestured to the one empty chair in the crowded room. Kurt sat down while Blaine remained behind him, his hands resting on Kurt's tense shoulders, "It's come to my attention that you've run away from home, Kurt."

Kurt scoffed, opening his mouth to reply when Blaine's father beat him to the punch, "Actually," He began, looking to Kurt for some sort of silent permission. Apparently it was granted when his dad continued, "These people have been _abusive_ to Kurt. To send him back with these people would be endangering the welfare of a child."

"That's _bullshit!_" The man Blaine assumed was Tony exclaimed.

"Kurt," An unfamiliar woman spoke, her face was open, eyes warm and caring. Blaine immediately liked this woman, "When I came before, you told me this was all a big misunderstanding." She said calmly, "Was that because you were afraid?" Kurt glanced down, his hands balling up into fists.

"You can't seriously take his word over ours." The other woman in the room stated bluntly, "He's just a drama queen!"

"_Fuck_ you!" Kurt screamed at her, causing Tony to jump up from his seat.

Kurt too rose, along with everyone in the room. The air became thick with anticipation as the two faced off in a strange sort of staring match. Blaine had his fist bunched in the back of Kurt's shirt, not really to hold him back, but to be keeping some sort of connection to the boy.

"Now everyone needs to just _take_ a _seat._" Blaine's father barked, his voice holding authority. Tony was the first to sit, though it was clear he was still furious. Kurt stood a moment longer, his shoulders rising and falling with his quickened breath, "Everyone." His dad repeated, sending a significant look in Kurt's direction. With a deep sigh, Kurt turned and fell back into the chair, kicking his feet up on the principal's desk, "Go on, Jean." His dad gestured to Kurt's social worker.

Jean nodded, folding her hands over her knee, "Just tell me this," She started, waiting until she made direct eye contact with Kurt before she continued, "Are you safe living in that house with them?"

Kurt sunk lower in the chair, stalling a moment before shaking his head, '_no_'.

Jean placed a hand on Kurt's knee, "Don't worry. I will take care of everything."

Both of Kurt's foster parents exchanged looks of worry when Blaine's father stood, "Jean, if I may," He started, glancing between Blaine and Kurt, "I'd like to offer my home for Kurt to stay in until everything is settled."

Blaine's heart clenched in excitement and nervousness. He bit his lip, staring at Jean. "Of course. I will need to go back to draw up all of the necessary paperwork." She flicked her phone out, pressing a number and looking at the door expectantly. Soon, two officers came through. Jean pointed towards Kurt's foster parents and the policemen took them without question.

Neither one of them said a word as they were handcuffed, most likely acquainted with the situation. As they were led out of the room, a weight was lifted. Kurt immediately stood up from the chair and whipped around, pulling Blaine into a bone-crunching hug.

"If you'd come with me, Mr. Anderson. We can tie up all the loose ends." She led Blaine's dad out, followed by Principal Figgins.

Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's, smiling widely, "My dad will take care of everything."

Kurt nodded, pressing his lips to Blaine's tenderly, "Thank you." He whispered.

**=================================gLee====================================**

**Hey, guys. I'm so sorry I'm late with updating. I've been having a rough week and then the news about Cory… I am literally without words about how devastated I am about his untimely death. I literally keep bursting into tears every hour. The next chapter will most likely be it. I'm sorry if my writing isn't up to par. I just… I can't.**

_~ Rest in peace, Cory Monteith. You're taking the midnight train going anywhere. We love you. ~_


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks later found Kurt and Blaine standing outside the Anderson's house. Kurt seemed a bit hesitant at first, standing in front of Blaine's house. All of his possessions fit into one small duffle bag, slung over his shoulder. Blaine nudged his side lightly, trying to distract Kurt from his thoughts.

Kurt let out a mix between a sigh and a growl, "Why couldn't I have just stayed at my place?" He muttered dejectedly. Blaine bit his lip and looked away, "_Shit_, I'm-" Kurt ran a hand through his faded pink and brown hair, "I didn't mean it like that."

Blaine nodded, "I understand." He grabbed Kurt's hand, "But the only way to keep you from going back into the system was for you to stay here."

"No, I get that. I'm just so used to living on my own. And what if I screw something up, or say the wrong thing and your parents get angry and kick me out? What if-"

Blaine silenced his panicked ramblings with a kiss, "I won't let that happen." He promised, "Plus, you're going to be eighteen soon and graduation is coming up…"

"A place of our own in the city sounds pretty tempting." Kurt purred, taking a step closer, his breath hot against Blaine's ear, "Especially with the fact that we wouldn't have to keep our voices down while we're fucking." He pulled away with a cocky wink.

Blaine blushed madly at Kurt's bold words. There was the Kurt he knew and loved, "Come on, Dummy. I'll show you your room." He grinned.

"_My_ room?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, "_Damn._ I was hoping I could at least shack up in the same room as you, babe."

Blaine just ignored him, pulling him into his-…_their_ house. He led him upstairs and down the hall from his room, gesturing grandly to the plain, paste colored room, "This is your room."

Kurt let out a grunt, "Well, at least there's a real bed…" He murmured, walking forward and running the tips of his fingers along the iron bed frame.

Blaine came up from behind him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's midsection. Kurt sighed, leaning back into the embrace, "Jean is going to be checking up on me for a while." He mentioned offhandedly, turning to face Blaine while wrapping his arms behind Blaine's neck, "But she said that all the proper paperwork is in and there should not be any problem with me staying here."

"And your foster parents?" Kurt tensed slightly at their mention, "What about them?"

He shrugged, trying to pass for nonchalant but failing. Blaine could see right through him, "I gave my statement. That's all that I could do."

"I'm proud of you." Kurt let out a snort, pulling away with a roll of his eyes, "I'm serious, Kurt." Blaine persisted, "Not many people would have the guts to do what you did. To get out of your situation."

Kurt just scoffed, "Yeah, and how long did _that_ take me?" He asked rhetorically, "I'm just a coward." He said as he sat on the edge of his new bed, rubbing his palm against the comforter.

Blaine went so he was standing right in front of Kurt before sinking to his knees, staring up at him, "You are_ not_ a coward." He told him sternly.

"You know, this position could be used in more _fun_ ways." Kurt smirked, attempting to deter Blaine.

"I would never lie to you, Kurt. And when I say that I believe you're one of the strongest people I've ever met… you know that I mean it."

There was a slight, barely there pink shade atop Kurt's cheeks as he let his eyes flicker away for a moment, "Get your ass up here, Anderson." He said gruffly, a playful lilt to his voice.

Blaine just smiled and stood up, straddling Kurt and pulling him in for a searing kiss. Kurt, hating to feel submissive, quickly swapped their positions so that he was the one hovering over Blaine, more in control.

Kurt let out a growl of annoyance when his phone started to ring next to them. He pulled away and answered it, "Jean?" His blank mask slowly turned into one of disbelief as Jean spoke to him. Blaine sat up, watching his boyfriend as he listened intently, "Okay. Thanks." He ended the call, slowly setting the phone down next to him, "They're going to jail." He spoke, his voice sounding far off. Blaine took his hand in his until Kurt met his eyes, "T-they plead guilty to get a lesser punishment but… they're still going to jail. And I can stay here."

Blaine let out an embarrassing excited noise before lunging at him, sealing their lips together, "That's _amazing_, Kurt." He breathed against his lips. Kurt's eyes were wide and his lips were pulled up into a grand smile, "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Thank you, Blaine." He said seriously, "If I'd never met you-"

Blaine cut him off with a kiss, "Don't spoil the moment." He planted his lips back onto Kurt's. They had all the time in the world to be together now. No interruptions, no one to separate them. All they had to do was look forward to a bright future together.

Kurt pulled away, resting his head back, "I'm free." He whispered, pulling up to kiss Blaine again.

**===============================gLee================================**

**Well, that's it! I hope everyone enjoyed this fic. I have a poll up on my profile, so go vote to have a say in what I will write next! :)**


End file.
